Generally, cosmetic powder, which is used in makeup, especially in colored makeup, is applied to a user's face by covering powder stored in a powder case with an additional puff and dabbing the face with the puff.
Such a makeup method requires the additional puff. Further, when the puff is covered with the powder, the powder may disperse, thus making the surrounding area dirty, and the loss of the powder may occur. Since the powder case is held with one hand and the puff is held with the other hand, both hands must be used during applying makeup. Thus, it is complicated to apply makeup, and it takes a long time to apply makeup.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional powder makeup method, a new cosmetic case has been proposed and used, which is constructed so that a puff is integrated with a main body of the cosmetic case into a single structure. The cosmetic case will be described below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the conventional cosmetic powder case. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional cosmetic case integrated with the puff is constructed so that powder stored in the main body is discharged by dabbing at the face with the puff 20 installed in the main body 70. Thus, the cosmetic case allows a user to rapidly and easily apply makeup, compared to the conventional method requiring the additional puff.
However, since the main body 70 is always open toward the puff 20, the powder may be undesirably discharged to the outside. Moreover, when the cosmetic case is turned upside down, an excessive amount of powder may be instantaneously discharged to the puff 20, so that the powder may clump.
That is, the conventional cosmetic case is problematic in that the puff 20 always contacts the powder, so that the discharged amount of the powder may be uneven, and in addition, may be considerably reduced, when the powder is accumulated in the puff 20.
In order to solve the problems, a cosmetic case having a movable cover has been proposed. Further, in order to support the movable cover, the cosmetic case is provided with a spring and an elastic deforming part. The movable cover causes powder to be discharged to a puff only when a user puts on makeup. Meanwhile, when the powder is not in use, the cover is closed. However, the conventional spring or elastic deforming part has a complex shape, such as a coil shape or a spiral shape, so that it is complicated to manufacture or assemble the cosmetic case. Further, when the powder is caught in the spring or the elastic deforming part, the compression and tension of the spring or elastic deforming part is hindered, so that the performance of the cover is lowered.
Thus, there is a demand for a new cosmetic powder case, which is constructed so that the discharge of powder is controlled by the movement of a cover, and which opens or closes the cover using a simpler and firmer structure, thus preventing the powder from being caught in the cover due to repeated use of the cosmetic case, therefore preventing the performance of the cover from being lowered.